


Learning

by KYotodo



Series: Dans le Miroir [2]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV), MOZU (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “你嫉妒的是谁？”大修过。





	Learning

仓木尚武回来的时候没有闻到饭菜的香味。他检查了手机，确定没有收到信息。一种阴霾涌过， 他的心直往下沉。拉上门，他警醒地向房子深出走去。拐过充当客厅屏风的鱼缸，他定定地看着亮着灯的盥洗室。

他深深地呼吸，等到最初的冰冷褪去，他强迫自己走上前。他的手才搭上虚合的门，那扇门就轻轻地打开了。仓木的视线落在被遮挡的浴缸上，那里面空空荡荡，没有水，也没有不该有的东西。随后，他才抬起眼，打量站在身前的人。他看了很久，久到对方本来就局促的身形更加地佝偻下去。“很可笑吗？”

仓木克制着自己起伏的情绪。“这是怎么回事？”他问。他想说，不要做多余的事情。或者干脆用拳头说话。然而对方露出了难堪的神情。“你上次说过——”千停下来，刻意转移话题，说道：“菜已经准备好了，热一下就可以，我先换掉——”

“就穿这件，”仓木抓住伸向门把手的手臂。“千，别换了。”

发帘下低垂的眼睫颤了颤。“好。”

千理了理衣襟，款款向厨房走去。仓木盯着摇曳的裙摆，那条裙子裹着千修长的腿一路向下，在膝弯处骤然绽放。非常好看的晚礼服，仓木看着只觉得烦躁。

那顿晚餐意外地丰盛，但两个人都没有说话的心情。仓木仍然沉浸在惊恐的余烬中，而千也许只是不习惯。稍晚他洗过澡，疲惫地走向卧房，千已经换掉了那套郑重得有些可笑的盛装，只穿了件旧T恤，坐在床边盯着电脑看。仓木爬上床去，从背后拥住千。千在床垫被压下的时候就已经合上笔记本，仓木的视线落在电脑上，过了一会儿，他轻轻地咬了一口千的后颈。

如果张口询问的话千会说的，他毫无理由地确信着。千从来没有拒绝过仓木任何请求，哪怕只是床笫间一句戏言也记在心里。所以如果他问的话，千会说的。但是真的要问吗？还是就这样接受千愿意维护的假象，然后看着千走远呢？仓木把脸埋在千的颈窝里。

“给我生一个孩子吧，”他请求道。

千的身体僵硬了。

“小雫的事情，我不怪你。但是，给我生一个孩子吧。”

“真的吗？”千轻轻地问道。

“真的。”仓木意外地发现自己在说实话。他放下了。无论是因为千的努力弥补还是因为时间，总之，他放下了。他呼了一口气，悲哀地想，总是这样。总是在即将、或者已经失去的时候，他才反应过来。

过了很久，千才握住他的手。千有一双很漂亮的手，如果不是被老茧和伤痕摧残过甚的话。他们的手交握在一起，千似乎从中得到了力量，回答说：“好吧。”

仓木的心彻底坠落到底。他没有再说什么，轻柔地把千推倒在堆叠的枕上。他一层一层地剥掉千的外壳，温柔地面对面进入千。他亲吻千的眼尾，为那双因为湿润而格外绮丽的眼睛惊叹。那晚他们做了好几次，最后仓木抱着千睡着了。

他醒来时早餐已经做好了。千照例已经洗过澡，把前晚的每一丝痕迹都抹消干净。千等仓木用过早餐才离开，同仓木道别时，千的神色温柔而郑重。“保重。”

说这话时千站在门槛以外。仓木低着头看着千的脚，过了很久，他才说，“你也是，田丸。”

田丸露出一个奇怪的笑容。很久以后仓木才意识到，之所以他会觉得奇怪，是因为那是田丸少见的放松的笑容。当下他只是烦躁地想着自己的烟盒。田丸犹豫了一下，还是问道：“你真的原谅我了吗？”

仓木点点头，然后看着田丸步履轻快地走开了。

那天晚上他就知道了公安田丸三郎叛逃的事情。仓木知道这个消息的时候正在抽烟。聊天的人还在絮絮地说着不可思议，仓木心想，我早就知道了啊。

是我放他离开的，他想。这个念头古怪地制造出一种满足感。仓木抽完了那根烟，快步回到自己的岗位上。

* * *

是田丸自己找上门来的，那时前警视监的罪行已经盖棺定论，仓木终于得以好好休息。田丸在仓木寻找真相的过程中提供了不少援手，到了此时反而又销声匿迹，过了好几天才出现。仓木的床位靠窗，他一直盯着窗外，田丸也就没有说话打扰他，像个幽灵一样不声不响地坐在一旁。很久以后，仓木才扭过头来，问他：“告诉我，小雫是你的孩子吗？”

田丸盯着他的眼睛，慢慢地点了一下头。仓木打量着田丸的脸。后辈有一双非常清澈的眼睛，在阳光下近乎透明。他们接触不多，但从有限的几次经历来看，田丸是一个细腻可靠的人。也许正是因为如此，当时心理状态非常糟糕的千寻才会投入田丸的怀抱。仓木本来想立刻赶走他，但是，话到嘴边变了个调：“她是怎么说的？”

田丸露出一点疑惑的神色来。仓木近乎自虐地重复道：“你们第一次……的时候，她是怎么说的？”

他看见田丸猝不及防，露出了难堪的神色。仓木冷酷地逼视男人，后者仓皇地避开仓木的目光，哀求似地说：“她很爱你。”

仓木抿了抿嘴唇。这句话对他造成了巨大的伤害。爱这个字，仓木已经逐渐不能理解了。自诩爱着千寻的他亲手把千寻推开，声称希望千寻幸福的室井把千寻送到了死路上，而千寻对自己的爱，又是以一种如此惨烈的情状从她的情夫口中吐出。仓木冷酷地要求道：“告诉我。”

全部说出来吧，把全部的真相都铺陈在大太阳下。唯有如此，仓木才能得到一丝宁静。田丸慢慢地平静下来，重新戴上了面具，终于迎向仓木的视线。“她把我当成了你。”

仓木安静地看着他。田丸当然受过严格的反侦查训练，但仓木比他更优秀。他看得出来田丸在撒谎。“是吗？”他可有可无地答道。田丸定定地看着他。过了一会儿，他说：“她是怎么说的呢？”

田丸没有吭声。仓木要求道：“能复述一遍吗？我想知道千寻的所有、拜托了。”

他刻意摆出请求的姿态，田丸的防御果然露出了缝隙。在瞬间的空白之后，田丸低声说道：“她没有说什么……”

“那就演给我看，”仓木要求道。与其说是想了解千寻，不如说他是在折磨田丸、同时也折磨自己。仓木清楚地认识到自己的恶劣。某种意义上来说，田丸对千寻比他对千寻要好得多。在千寻需要的时候，在场的是田丸而不是自己。因为这个认知，仓木无法向对待其他充满恶意的人一样，用尽一切办法去打击他们。可是，他也无法就这样原谅田丸。

不，他根本无法原谅的人是自己。

他期待着田丸就此翻脸。然而出乎意料，田丸沉默了半晌，忽然站了起来。他坐在床边，伸出胳臂搂住仓木。他将头埋在仓木的胸口，过了一会儿，他含混地说道：“尚武……你回来啦。”

仓木的心被重重地撞击了一下。田丸仰起脸来，犹豫地望着他，似乎在判断仓木的情绪。仓木与他对视了片刻，哑着嗓子问：“然后呢？”

从田丸的脸上他仿佛看到了千寻出意外以后常常有的梦幻般的神色。“你为什么不相信我呢？”

女人的幽魂在眼前这个公安身上复苏了。

“你为什么都不肯碰我了呢？”她追问着。仓木紧咬着牙关，强迫自己问道：“然后呢？”

“你爱我吗？”她幽幽地问。

尽管对无数人如此宣称过，此刻仓木却无法回答。短暂的还魂之后，千寻闭上了眼睛。田丸直起身来，松开手。在他回到座位之前，仓木紧紧地抓住田丸的手臂。“然后呢？”

田丸是一个优秀的公安。他深知如何抛出最冲击人的一部分，但仓木知道他一定隐瞒了什么。此刻对仓木而言，最无法忍受的就是隐瞒。如此而已。他固执地望着田丸，凭借某种模糊的直觉，他认定田丸会说下去。果不其然，在片刻的僵持之后，田丸重新开口：“她听不进我的话，我只能哄着她。过了一会儿，她似乎清醒了一些，向我道歉。”

仓木等了片刻，催问道：“然后呢？”

田丸别过头去。“她问我是否嫉妒了，我不想承认，但她非常敏锐。然后……”

仓木凝望着他。田丸试了几次也未能启齿，最后，他俯下身来，轻轻地将脸靠在仓木面前，无声地示意随后发生的事情。仓木失神地望着田丸近在咫尺的脸，忽然翻身将他压在床单上。罔顾正在愈合的伤口发出拉扯的剧痛，仓木咬着牙扯开田丸的衣扣。田丸安静地任由仓木将自己剥出来，露出苍白的躯体。仓木将自己安置在田丸的两腿之间，模拟出交媾的姿势。他望向身下的男人的眼睛。

在那双琉璃一样的眼睛里，他只看见沉沉的悲伤。

这就是然后的事情，仓木想道。然后他们做爱，第一次，第二次，更多次，然后千寻怀孕了，然后……

他坐起来，搡了田丸一把。后者理好衣冠，沉默地站在床边，直到仓木不得不看向他。

“我很——”他中断了自己的话。“如果有什么我能做的，请告诉我。”他说。

仓木摇了摇头。

* * *

他陆陆续续地问过几次。千寻做了什么，千寻说了什么。在某个时刻起，他好像很自然地就坐在了田丸的沙发上，捧着田丸冲的咖啡。田丸的脸色很苍白，他才从失血中恢复过来。在那时，仓木像是被蛊惑了一样，忽然说道：“做我的妻子吧。”

田丸茫然地望着他。

被冲动主宰原来是这样的感觉吗？仓木暗自想道。明面上他只是镇静地要求道：“你夺走了我的妻子，还我一个不过分吧？”

他心知肚明自己在无理取闹。而田丸并没有开口呵斥。仓木望着田丸莫测的神色，感觉到趋势他从一开始开口询问的冲动变得更为强大。他按捺着，直到田丸苦笑起来。

“为什么呢？”他轻声问，脸上明晃晃着写着“前辈明明很讨厌我”。

仓木没有回答，田丸也没有追问。他放空了视线，过了一会儿，他起身拿走仓木面前的空杯子。水流冲洗水槽的声音在下午的空气中回荡着。田丸回来时，仓木已经做好了离开的准备。

“好的，”田丸说。仓木望向他。他向他招了招手，田丸就走过去，在他身前蹲下。从极近的距离，仓木观察着田丸的颜色。

“千寻问你嫉妒的对象是谁？”仓木轻声问。

田丸头一次露出了骇然的神色。

“别对我隐瞒，”仓木厌烦地说。他站起身，慢条斯理地收好自己的东西——其实也没什么。他走到门口时，田丸终于从震悚中恢复了一点，神思不属地缀在仓木身后。仓木穿好鞋，起身迎上田丸空洞的视线。

“周三你有空吗？”

“没有、”田丸下意识地回答。

仓木对他起了一点怜悯，尽管那一点点心情很快地又被掐灭了。“你知道我的地址。”

田丸安静地看着他，但仓木知道他不会拒绝。

* * *

“千……”

仓木无法叫完这个名字。后来，干脆就只叫“千”了。在那扇见证过仓木所有的悲剧的门内，他和千过着表面平静的日子。千温驯而细腻，有时，仓木甚至忍不住觉得这样也很好。

在他第一次这么想的时候，他试着抱了千。男人结实的躯体在他怀里僵硬如磐石，随后，他一点一点地放松下来。仓木在他身上胡乱地蹭了几下，然后，千默默地伸手开始抚弄他。

完事以后仓木滚到床的另一边，千起身去洗了第二遍澡。

下一次他抱千的时候，千已经做好了清洁。仓木进入千的时候感到一阵恍惚。他低头看着千因为开拓而苍白的脸，以温柔的假象询问道：“很痛吗？”

千点点头，于是仓木就做了下去。

在房门之外，田丸也显得沉默起来。仓木听过一些关于他的事，不是故意打听，只是听到而已。田丸原本在外事部，被调到特搜班就是因为他曾被怀疑不忠。后来据说他在外事部时认识了他国的特务、现在也没断开联系。如此种种。

这与他没有关系，仓木漠然地想着。然而在床上他还是忍不住加重了力道。他不许千碰他自己，等到仓木发泄完后，千已经被逼红了眼眶。仓木抱着他，忽然懊恼起来。

这件事情开始变得荒谬起来。

不、从一开始就十足荒谬，只是那时他被冲动蒙蔽了双眼罢了。

你可以向我求助。他俯视着在求而不得的快感之中挣扎的千，想要这么说。然而他什么也没有说，千也只是默默地忍受着。仓木蓦然意识到，千从来没有要求过自己任何事情。他自顾自地处理着一切，而仓木如何从来不在他的考虑范围里。

即使如此。

他推开千的腿，将手指埋进千的后穴。他摸索着千绞紧的内壁，观察他的反应。

即使如此，仓木仍然紧紧地攥住了他。

千逐渐颤抖起来。他的漠然的面具一片片破碎了，融化成一滩温暖的春水。仓木侧头亲吻千的大腿内侧，听见他低低的呻吟声。仓木抬起眼，对上千不设防的眼神。他并不确定自己解读出的是否是爱意，然而他情愿这么相信。

此刻即是真实。

* * *

直到了解千寻所保守的秘密之前，仓木都坚持要知道真相。然而真的了解到以后，他却觉得荒谬不堪。

他已经恢复了在公安的职位，但他却并不想回去。国家之间的抗衡，竟要以活生生的人的感情和生命做代价。他曾凭着朴素的正义去维护自己的国家，然而此刻那份正义感已经动摇得很深了。

在这样的心境之下，仓木决定把另一件事提上日程。他费了一番工夫查询田丸的下落；在他有所收获之前，某日回到家中时，他闻到饭菜的香味。

“田丸？”他警惕地问道。

“我听说你在找我，”田丸说。

仓木狐疑地望着他，慢慢地关上身后的门。他坐在餐桌前，看着田丸上菜。他们享用过一顿不算丰盛、但足够填饱肚子的晚餐，随后开始面面相觑。田丸看起来比离开前瘦削了一些，但却安定了许多。仓木衡量着如何开口。

最后是田丸先说道：“你是想缉拿我么？”

仓木扬了扬眉毛。“不。”他承认。接着，他反问道：“你在做什么？”

“这我不能说。”

“是吗？”

田丸罕见地露出一个微笑。“是。但你很快就会知道了。”

“好吧，”仓木没有追问下去。

田丸起身收拾碗筷。随后，他从正门离开了。

* * *

只需一眼，仓木尚武就从庸庸碌碌的人群中望见田丸三郎。他久久地凝视对方，对方回以浅淡的微笑。他忽然想起多年以前做助教的时候，从一众青涩的脸孔中，他也是这样、一眼望见了似乎不溶于学员众的田丸三郎。

外务大臣垂死挣扎的声音消失了。田丸转过身，融入人群中。

在随后的调查中仓木什么也没有说。过了两天他才得以回到自己家中。他已有所预料，但当真打开冰箱、看到备好的饭菜时，他还是叹气出声。

他听见脚步声，但没回头。“你偷看了我的计划书，”他淡淡地说。

“是，抱歉，”田丸说。

他停在仓木身后，伸手把保鲜盒拿出来，放进微波炉。片刻后微波炉发出叮的一声。

仓木强忍着什么也没有问。餐后，田丸问道：“警部不打算逮捕我吗？”

仓木摇摇头。“我知道他干了什么。”

田丸勾了勾嘴角。仓木还是没有忍住，说道：“接下去是内阁官房长官是吗？”

“是的，为了爱丽丝。”

“所以这就是你做的事情。”

田丸点点头。他的视线放空了片刻，重新聚焦时，他看向仓木。“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”仓木冷冷地问道。

田丸有些吃惊地望着他。过了一会儿，他说：“为了牵连你。”

仓木盯着田丸的手看了一会儿。他烦躁地向口袋内摸去，想起他进门时把烟盒掏了出来。他起身去拿了根烟过来，坐下时又不想抽烟了，只好夹着烟说道：“你为什么要过来？”

田丸默然不语。仓木深吸了一口气。就这一次，他告诉自己，哪怕被拒绝也就这一次。他艰难地说：“……你可以找我帮忙。”

田丸定定地望着他。过了片刻，他移开视线。“前辈真是个好人，”他轻声说。仓木等了片刻，没有下文，便粗暴地把烟塞进嘴里，点燃打火机。

“可以不抽吗？”田丸突兀地问道，“我很讨厌烟味。”

仓木的手僵了一下，慢慢放下打火机。田丸起身收拾满桌的残骸。


End file.
